The internet has transformed ways in which people communicate. A variety of services may utilize the internet to provide consumers with promotions, products, services and/or experiences. For example, a code analysis service may allow users to provide code via the internet for analysis. During such analysis, the service may determine issues or potential issues within the code and report these issues to the user. However, in many occasions, the identified issues or potential issues may correspond to a false positive. For example, some of the reported issues or potential issues may not be issues of concern to a particular client. These false positive results may make the scanning and reporting process more cumbersome to the user, increase the computational load of a performing server and, in turn, degrade the user experience.
Naturally, the ability to perform the operations described above in a faster and more efficient manner can significantly enhance the user experience and reduce the computational load. In turn, this may reduce the associated maintenance and management costs of the service while enhancing the user experience and satisfaction. Accordingly, there exists a dire market need for systems and methods that can enhance code scanning, analysis and reporting.